


Idol Crossing

by kittypetro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypetro/pseuds/kittypetro
Summary: Nozomi Tojo is living a good life in the big city, but when her uncle Nookie calls and asks for help, she and her friends embark on a deserted island adventure.Together they form the crew of a new island nation, with new friends and new adventures.Who knows what awaits them on the horizon?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki, Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Koizumi Hanayo/Yazawa Nico, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> So, a few of you are probably going, Kitty dont you at this point have 2 other Love Live crossover AU's to work on?
> 
> The answer is no, actually I have 4 from before but the two I havent posted I am waiting to publish until they get established a little better
> 
> And while yes, I probably should be writing on either the Naruto or the Final Fantasy AU, I have to be honest, Animal Crossing have consumed my soul so, here we are
> 
> This fic will be cute, who the heck knows how long it will be, all I know is that I am gonna try updating this at semi regular intervals, given how I am stuck in my house anyways
> 
> So, enjoy this guys, leave a review if you like it

Chapter 1

Nozomi was sitting in her chair reading a book late on a Friday evening when her phone rang. The gentle ringing made her smile, her smile growing slightly wider as she saw who was ringing. With a quick tap of her paw she raised her phone up to one rounded ear. 

“Hi uncle, good to hear from you, I was under the assumption you would be too busy with your new project to call me.” 

Nozomi closed her book as her uncle started talking, Nozomi blinking in surprise as he explained what the late night call was about. 

“Are you sure uncle?” 

An affirmative made Nozomi get out of her chair beaming. “I have a few candidates in mind, how fast… I can make that happen, thank you uncle, good luck, leave the rest to me.” 

And with that Nozomi closed the call, walking back and forth a few times, thinking hard, looking around her small apartment, then beaming, taking her phone back up again, tail wiggling happily as she typed in the number of her girlfriend.

…

Maki looked at the tanuki beaming at her standing on her doorstep. For a millisecond, the panther considered just closing the door and declaring loudly that she wasn’t home, but that would only mean having to deal with the repercussions later on. 

“Hi Makicchi, I have a business proposition for you, may I come inn?” 

Maki sighed, before taking a step back inviting Nozomi inside. 

“All right, let’s hear it, what have your crazy uncle gotten you involved in now?” 

Nozomi scowled a little at her friend. “Hey Uncle Nookie is a wonderful person with shrewd business sense don't be angry with him just because he got rich in unconventional ways.” 

Maki gave a small smile as she put on the kettle to make some tea for her houseguest. 

“I mean it from the bottom of my soul when I say that Tom Nook is one of the kindest, most generous souls I've ever met. That’s not mutually exclusive from being a terrifying schemer.” 

Nozomi giggled, going through some of Maki’s tea bags as she got comfortable. 

“That is a fair assessment I suppose… do you remember when I told you of his newest project?” 

Maki thought it over. “Something about deserted islands I think… why?” 

Nozomi smiled. “Well word has gotten around… and apparently a lot of people are interested… so many that he is now running out of crew.” 

Maki looked over to the still smiling Tanuki. “And?” 

“Well he called me yesterday, said I could be in charge of one of his islands if I wanted… and that I was free to take with me as many friends for the project as I needed… free lodgings and food for as long as we stay.” 

It took Maki a moment to realize that the loud pitched scream didn’t come from her but from the tea kettle, taking it off the stove without a word. 

“And… how long is this… stay?” Maki asked, pouring tea into a mug for the tanuki who seemed very content about the whole situation. 

“At this point… undetermined. Uncle Nookie seems to think it will be at least a year for the island to be fully operational without help, but could also be longer, and depending on how things goes he wonders if it’s possible that everyone involved will love the whole thing so much they might just settle down… either way, free food and lodgings as I said.” 

Maki sighed. “And what exactly did you intend for me to do at this deserted island?” 

“Well he seems to think that the fauna is impressive and wants to open a museum for local findings… no one is better than you in biology and history Makicchi.” 

Maki had the distinct impression Nozomi was leaving something out, and she was pretty sure what. 

“And… who else are coming Nozomi?” 

“Well… Elicchi said yes ofcourse.” 

“Uhuh? And?” 

“Kotori was very excited about the possibility of opening her tailor shop on an island so she said yes… Umi demanded to come to make sure nothing wild and shameless happened to Kotori, and Honoka actually called me saying she wanted inn on the awesome trip Kotori and Umi was going to.” 

“And who else?” 

“Hanayo seemed a little unsure but I promised her it was all very safe she jumped onboard.” 

“NOZOMI…” 

Nozomi looked at Maki who was scowling at her, before giving a small nod. 

“Nicocchi is coming along too.” 

Maki shook her head. “No… absolutely not. Why in the world would I subject myself to living on a deserted island with Nico for potentially a lifetime? No, you are mad Nozomi, thank you for visiting, I am not coming.” 

Nozomi didn’t respond, just continued on her tea. 

“Oh and lastly of course.” 

Maki blinked. “Lastly?” 

Nozomi smiled. “Rin stood next to Hanayo when I was pitching the idea… she sounded really excited about the whole thing, said she was coming too… good thing too I really could use an extra pair of hands with the construction and DIY things.” 

Maki licked her lips. “Rin… Rin is going too?” 

Nozomi nodded. “Yes she is… in fact, of the old crowd, you are the only one who seems to not want to join.” 

Nozomi gave a small sigh, getting up. “But… I suppose I can’t really force you to leave this heavily populated big city in favour of a tropical island paradise with your best friends so I suppose I’ll just go ask someone else.” 

Maki groaned. “Your uncle have taught you too well… fine, I’ll join up.” 

Nozomi turned, a big smile on her face as she pulled out some papers. “Wonderful, here is your contract, read it over and sign it please, give your landlord your 3 months notification we are leaving on Monday.” 

Maki groaned, signing her name on the dotted line. It seemed like she was headed for adventure, just upon the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this fic late yesterday and woke up to 5 kudoses and a review, wow, okay here is another chapter, enjoy ya'll

Chapter 2

Honoka was excited. She was going to an island with all her closest friends and getting to have a wonderful time. It was almost too much for a small cub to bear. 

She looked up as Nozomi came inside as the last one on the sea plane they all had gathered in, Nozomi smiling at them all. “Very well everyone, buckle up, once we are in the air and have some time I will go over the details of what we are going to do, sounds good?” 

A few nods and affirmatives were given, Honoka eagerly buckling up before gazing out her window, never having been in an actual plane before. 

A couple minutes later the pilot spoke over the headphones about how the plane had evened out, and that they were free to unbuckle their belts but to please not walk around too much if it could be helped. 

Nozomi beamed, getting out of her seat, turning to the group. “Well everyone, first of all thank you all once again for joining me on this adventure. I will now go over the details of what we are going to do and how uncle Nookie have set us up for success.” 

“We are all listening Nozomi chan.” 

Honoka turned, looking over to Eli, the light blue and blonde wolf blushing slightly, but clearly eager to help. 

Nozomi smiled, before clasping her hands together. “Now uncle Nookie have been buying up island all around the archipelago and had people sign up for the Nook Inc getaway package, promising a new life starting from scratch on an island. We are essentially going to be the crew members of Nook Inc on one of these islands, each of us having a particular set of skills that we are going to utilize within certain perimeters so that our new settlers get to feel a sense of accomplishment and success.” 

Nozomi smiled, gathering some folders from her nearby bag, smiling excitedly. 

“Now I am going to go over everyone’s job and responsibilities. Now first of all, I am going to be in charge. Uncle Nookie has put a lot of trust in me and appointed me junior CEO. In laymans terms, I am in charge of applications for people to move inn, to deal with paperwork if someone wants to build something major, you know, the standard legal stuff.” 

“Next up is Elicchi, who will be our main contractor. Elicchi, once someone have finished the paperwork or payment of a house or a bridge or something similar and an area have been roped up, you are in charge of building after the paperwork’s guidelines. Rin will help on the larger scale jobs… I have confidence that you will rise to the challenges.” 

And with that Nozomi handed the light blue wolf a small folder with information for her to read. The wolf could do nothing more than to blush and nod confidently. 

“I can’t wait to get started; you can count on me Nozomi.” 

Nozomi smiled, turning to the small black skunk with pink highlights sitting cross armed at the opposite side of the isle. 

“Next up is Nicocchi… I need you to do the morning announcement that everyone on the island will hear each morning, informing them of new things happening from new residents, events and the like. You are also in charge of the general well being of the islanders, keeping track of birthdays, dealing with complaints and all that stuff. Think you can handle it?” 

Nico gave a small smile, taking the folder Nozomi held out. 

“I suppose so, I promise that the awesome Nico Nico nii will give nothing but the best she can offer.” 

Nozomi shot a quick look towards Maki, who’s mouth was covered by the ginger cat sitting next to her, clearly figuring out that an argument in a plane was a bad idea. 

“All right, next up… Kotori… we will set you up with your own tailor shop, with trade between the Able sisters going across the islands, all that stuff, here is your folder, I assume you already have plans.” 

The green and brown Alpaca was almost bouncing in her seat accepting her folder. 

“Absolutely, oh this is so exciting, thank you for inviting us Nozomi chan.” 

“My pleasure, glad to have you onboard. Umi chan… Umi are you okay?” 

Everyone turned around. Umi, like most turtles, had a tendency to disappear into her shell from time to time when her emotions got the better of her. Right now she was halfway hiding, only the top of her eyes showing. 

“Sorry… I don’t think I like planes… carry on.” 

Nozomi smiled, handing Umi her folder. “You are in charge of arranging tournaments every now and again, also you are in charge of making a list of items and fabrics that needs to be bought and sold off to keep a new steady flow of wares come to the island… given how shipping laws and toll is a thing you seemed to be the one with the most levelled head for this sort of thing, think you can handle it?” 

Umi, who had been worried about this whole thing since Kotori had said yes without consulting her first, felt a little better. Red tape, shop orders and sales she definitively could handle. She relaxed, her head sticking out properly, the blue turtle giving a curt nod. 

“You can count on me.” 

“Excellent, Honoka, I leave you in charge of the Island shop, selling various items to our new islanders, as well as helping out on a general basis for events. It might not sound like much, but I am quite sure you will be remarkably busy.” 

Honoka took the folder she was handed, the small orange cub saluting the tanuki standing in front of her. “Absolutely me Nozomi, I’ll do my best.” 

Nozomi smiled, turning around to a fluffy nervous looking light brown sheep with curled horns in yellow and green. 

“Next up, Hanayo. I need you to help Honoka in the store, but while Honoka will deal with furniture and various accessories I want you to be in charge of the sale of plants and flowers. At first we wont have too much to choose from, but I am sure you can handle the sale of fruits and saplings.” 

Hanayo blinked, then beamed, taking her folder. “That doesn’t sound so bad, I’m sure I can handle that.” 

“Great… Rin, you are up.” 

The bright yellow and ginger cat beamed, holding out her arms excitedly for her folder where she sat next to Maki. 

“You will be in charge of the diy booth. Uncle Nookie wanted people to experiment and learn how to make things themselves, and wants there to be an area where people can come and try stuff out, have some workshops, maybe unlock some new diy recipes along the way… you are very handy Rin so this is perfect for you… also remember that every now and again you need to help Eli out with bigger building projects, but other than that, feel free to experiment away.” 

Rin grinned, nodding excitedly. “I will channel my inner MacGyver for you Nozomi chan.” 

Nozomi giggled, turning to the red and black panther sitting next to Rin. “Lastly, Makicchi.” 

Maki gave a small resigned smile. “Museum right?” 

Nozomi nodded, handing Maki the last folder. “Uncle Nookie wanted to display all that the island has to offer… We have so far limited it down to 3 subunits with a chance to expand to a 4th if the interest is there. The 3 subunits are Fossils, Bugs… and Fish.” 

Maki, who had been looking through her folder, lifted her head so fast Rin swore she heard a small crack. 

“Fish? You didn’t say anything about fish.” 

“Makicchi, you need to relax, we will build a state of the art aquarium in your museum that will be glorious and wonderful for its visitors.” 

“An aquarium… filled with weird smelly unknown scary creatures of the deep?” 

“Well mostly I was imagining goldfish and clown fish but hey if someone donates something fascinating who knows?” 

Maki spluttered a little, took a deep breath, realized she was already on the plane and had handed over her old apartment keys and was way too involved already. 

“All right… but I am not happy about the fish.” 

“Duly noted… Now that should be everything, does anyone have any questions?” 

Umi looked over her folder, looking at details of her job, what she should focus on in the first week of helping the new islanders, and small things that would make things easier for her. 

“Wow Nozomi... this is really well put together; your Uncle really have a good easy straightforward plan for once.” 

Nozomi grinned, putting her hands together happily. “Of course! Would I really put my friends on a seaplane to some far-away island if it wasn’t a solid plan?” 

Nico looked up from her own papers. “Do you want an honest answer to that question?” 

Nozomi gave a small pointed look at Nico, still smiling wide. “Aww Nicocchi, your humour makes me so happy we are going to share office space for this venture... now when we reach the island we will be setting up what will be the residential plaza, we have about 3 hours to mark of an area, lay the basic brickwork and set up a tent before our first 3 settlers arrive, all the brickwork have already been sent out, and a bridge for the airport and a small bridge on the western side of the island have already been built… I cant wait.” 

No sooner had Nozomi spoken those words before there was a small ding over the intercom, a voice calling out to them all. 

“Attention ladies this is your pilot Wilbur asking you all to sit down and buckle your seatbelts again. Under us we can see your new home, it is currently 16:20 local time and the weather is nice and sunny. We will be making a sea landing but that is fine cause this is a sea plane, good luck to you all out there.” 

Honoka looked out of her window as Nozomi settled down in her seat next to Eli, everyone buckling themselves into their seats again. 

Under her, a green lush landscape filled with trees and rivers and plant life gleamed in the sun, growing closer and closer as Wilbur went down to land. Their new adventure was about to start, and Honoka was ready to make this adventure as memorable as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter this time around guys, I promise, next chapter will be a lot longer.

Chapter 3

Rin was the first one off the plane, rushing through the small airport before stepping out onto the grass, wind rustling gently. The cat just gaped against the whole open field, before holding out her arms, closing her eyes and taking a deep sniff of pure clean air. 

“WOOHOOOOO THIS PLACE IS GREAT.” 

Hanayo, who had been sitting closest to the exits next to Nico, took a moment to look around herself, then down to the ground, taking a few steps into the fresh grass. 

“Woah… this is a lot nicer than the concrete in the city.” 

Eli chuckled behind her, the wolf walking up north, having spotted a crate and a few bags of cement, with a large area having already been roped off. 

“All right let’s start… RIN, STOP RUNNING AROUND FOR NOW… we need to finish here first.” 

Rin, who had stopped to look at a bluebottle butterfly in wonder, turned around and rushed up to Eli, saluting. “Of course Eli, I’m here to help.” 

The rest of the group spread out, Nico and Hanayo grabbing a few nearby tent bags, deciding to get started on the job of shelter, Kotori and Honoka grabbing an axe to make some logs to sit on for later. 

Nozomi, excited over the fact that the group was actually doing this, walked over to a locked crate, opening it finding several green shirts with the familiar Nook Inc leaf dancing around as a print. 

“Oh look, I found our uniforms… lets see, Elicchi, Rin chan, I’ll place yours here for whenever you finish, and stop being covered in cement.” 

Rin, who somehow already looked really dirty for someone who had just opened a bag of cement powder into a large bucket of water, gave a small salute. 

“Thank you Nozomi, we appreciate it.” 

Nozomi grinned, looking through the uniforms, finding one in her size, starting to pull off the shirt she was already wearing. 

Umi shrieked and made some spluttering noises, before disappearing wholly into her shell, a small echoing whine heard from inside. Eli on the other hand turned bright red, almost dropping a brick on her foot. 

“CAN YOU AT LEAST WARN US?” 

Nozomi grinned, buttoning her new shirt one more button than she usually liked it, deciding to try and be professional for the sake of her uncle Nookie. 

“Oh its fine I’m wearing a bra… and we are all girls here… nothing you haven’t seen before, right Elicchi? Here you go Umi, I’ll put your shirt here for you.” 

Nozomi smiled, putting down the see through plastic covered shirt right by Umi’s shell, patting it friendly. 

Umi gave another whine. “You sound like you are decent again… please be decent.” 

Umi popped her head out, calming down as Nozomi was indeed dressed in her shirt properly, looking at the shirt on the ground nearby. 

“This… this has a shell friendly cut… thank you Nozomi that’s truly kind.” 

Nozomi beamed. “Of course… I told uncle Nookie everything I needed… he has spared no expense.” 

Umi got to her feet, grabbing the shirt. “Well… I’ll go find a part of these woods where no one can see me so I can change, be right back.”

…

A few hours later everything was ready and done. The brickwork on the plaza looked sturdy and ready for company, the large tent that would serve as the base of operations was set up, as was the tents the girls would sleep in until further notice. 

Nozomi looked around as Rin was the last one putting on her new shirt, the cat having rushed over to the river to clean her face of any leftover cement dust, beaming brightly. 

“Everyone… thank you for agreeing to join me on this adventure… as a member of Nook Inc let me tell you, I deeply appreciate it… as your friend, I want you to know I love you guys and I promise that we will be able to do this prop…” Nozomi stopped talking, one ear twitching at a familiar sound. 

Turning around, looking up to the sky, Nozomi saw the familiar orange and white water plane. Taking a deep breath she turned to her friends, a few looking a bit nervous, several excited, and a couple determined. “Everyone… here we go… to your stations please.”

…

At the landing docks, a young white and brown squirrel walked out of the local airport. In front of her, the tall purple ostrich and light brown and orange ant eater that had been on the plane with her gave her a small smile as they walked up towards the area where there would be a quick introduction and welcome ceremony. 

As she turned around, a gust flew over the island, trees shaking slowly in the wind, the squirrel finding herself relaxing for the first time in who knew how long, taking a deep breathe before running after the other two, ending up in the middle of the group, standing in front of the smiling purple haired tanuki. 

“Welcome everyone to the Nook Inc getaway package… before we start properly I would like to just make sure that the ones who are here are the ones who are supposed to be here… Let’s see, Erena?” 

The tall ostrich lifted a wing. “Present.” 

“Very well… and Anju?” 

The anteater grinned, giving a small wave. “Hi there.” 

“Okay and lastly, Tsubasa.” 

Tsubasa beamed, raising her arm as high as her squirrel body would let her. “Ready to get started.” 

In front Nozomi gave a small nod. “Okay then… Once more from the top, thank you for joining us on Nook Inc’s getaway island package… I am Nozomi, these are my friends and colleagues, we will be responsible for you and will be here with you for the long haul… welcome everyone to your new life.” 

Tsubasa cheered with the others. She had longed to get away from the noise and stress of the city… and now that she was here on an island, she’d do her best to start from scratch, and live a happy carefree life with new friends and new opportunities.


End file.
